


When wrighters get bored

by Mfpasta



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Ball Gag, Cock Rings, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Souda, bottom Fuyuhiko, i'm already burning, monokuma is dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mfpasta/pseuds/Mfpasta
Summary: Souda and Fuyuhiko decide to hang out a little one day, everything's going well up until they decide to go back to Souda's room to relax a little, but Monokuma has other plans for them, Wonderfully despair inducing plans.got really bored one day so I decide to sin with this story.





	1. The day

**Author's Note:**

> got really bored today and this is what birthed because of my boredom.

Souda was a little bored, and he didn't know what to do, Hajime was off to god knows where with Komaeda, Miss Sonia was off with Gundam at the ranch. At the thought of miss Sonia with him was heartbreaking, but he couldn't help it he really didn't want to hang out with any of the girls and for some reason hanging out with Baykuya and Nekomaru just didn't appeal to him. The last person he could think off was Fuyuhiko, he thought this option over for a few moments before shrugging his shoulders, and going off to find the young Yakuza. After a few minutes of searching, Souda found him at the beach house just chilling by himself. Souda could see that the young gangster was lost in his thoughts, and had not noticed his entering the room.  
"Um hello" Souda said Fuyuhiko bolted upright is shock, but relaxed when he saw it was just Souda  
"What do you want bastard" Fuyuhiko said obviously annoyed.  
"I just wanted to hang out with you today"  
"Is that all?"  
"That's all" Fuyuhiko sighed loudly  
"Well I'm not doing anything so I guess I could" Fuyuhiko got up from where he was sitting and went over to the pink haired mechanic "So what did you want to do?"  
"We could go to the beach, maybe swim a bit" Suggested Souda. Fuyuhiko thought this over a bit before sighing again and nodding his head  
"Sure why not, but we'll need to go by our cottages first and change before going, Souda agreed and they walked back to the cottages together before splitting up to go to their designated one. After changing they met up outside of the cottages, and started for the beach. When they got there it was a little awkward, because Souda honestly didn't know what to do. After a minute Fuyuhiko set his stuff down, and with a running start, dove pretty fucking gracefully into the water. He emerged just as gracefully as he went in, He looked at Souda, who was standing still staring at him.  
"You gonna come in or are you just going to stare at me all day?" He asked, Souda shook his head and jumped in after him. They just stood there relaxing in the water for a minute, when Souda got an idea, and splashed Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow, and splashed him back, within the span of 3 minutes the were in all out war. This war lasted for about 45 minutes before Souda underwater, and lifted Fuyuhiko up on his shoulders, and carried him around for a solid 10 minutes. Before they went back to the beach and made sand castles for another 30 minutes, after that they went to the dinner, and had cheeseburger with some fries and a medium fountain drink. They sat there eating, and talking about pretty much anything that came in that moment. Suddenly Souda had an idea  
"Hey Fuyuhiko"  
"Yeah"  
"Do you want to come back to my cottage for a little and relax" at these words Fuyuhiko looked up at him and cocked one eyebrow "I'm not going to try anything trust me" Fuyuhiko shrugged and said  
"Sure". They finished and started heading back to Souda's cottage they got there a little after six so they had plenty of time to sit relax and talk before it got to be ten.  
"Do you want anything to drink? I got cola" Souda said and Fuyuhiko nodded, and thanked him under his breath. Souda walked over to his mini fridge and pulled out some cola and grabbed two glasses, and poured them both a big glass, he then Fuyuhiko yell  
"The fuck are you doing here?". He turned around and saw non other than Monokuma standing in the middle of the room  
"Oh I just thought I'd stop by and check on two of my favorite students" He giggles  
"Bullshit" hissed Fuyuhiko, Monokuma frowned and started looking around, and went to touch one of Souda new projects that was still fragile.  
"No Don't touch that" Souda yelled and dove to tackle the bear, but Monokuma moved disappeared quickly. Behind the boys backs while they were wondering where the hell the bear went, Monokuma laced one of the drinks with a special drug that if swallowed would direct the night in a despair filled direction. This was unknown to the two bays in the room, Because it was unknown Souda picked up the glasses and handed one to Fuyuhiko. Funny enough Fuyuhiko didn't get the drugged one, for if he did then maybe the night would have gone differently, and maybe the night wouldn't have been so... so... despair filled, it was going to be a long HOPELESS night.


	2. The act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Monokuma drugs Souda's drink, he starts noticing just how cute Fuyuhiko is. He doesn't quite express this emotion in the healthiest way he can, not to mention Fuyuhiko doesn't want to accept this but Souda doesn't give him many options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with smut and rape if you get triggered by this I ask you not to read. It would just be easier for the both of us.

Souda hands Fuyuhiko his drink while taking a gulp of his own. Fuyuhiko gladly accepts the drink with a curt nod and a small thank you, after taking a drink of his drink he asks a question Souda was wondering to  
"What do you think the bear was really doing?"  
"I honestly don't know all I know is that it couldn't have been good" Souda replies taking another big gulp of his drink, he looks down at it. His drink tastes...off but he can't put his finger on what it is, Souda shrugs and takes another big drink. Suddenly he's hit with a weird feeling, and he clutches his stomach and doubles over in pain. Fuyuhiko looks at him in concern 

"Souda, are you okay?" he asks, then Souda looks up at him and Fuyuhiko notices differences. Souda's eyes are crimson instead of their usual pink, and his hair has that same red going through the pink in streaks. Souda smiles a wicked smile and chuckles

"Hey Fuyuhiko, How about we have some fun?" Fuyuhiko raises an eyebrow in confusion

"What kind of 'fun' are we talking about" Souda licked his lips

"Why don't you find out" Souda darted and pinned Fuyuhiko down. He started struggling and kicking trying to get the mechanic off of him

"Bastard what are you doing get the fuck off of me!" This only Souda's smile widen. He pinned both of the Yakuza's hands above his head with one hand, he reached over and out of nowhere pulled out some rope and tied Fuyuhiko's hands above his head. He went to undress Fuyuhiko

"S-Stop you idiot" Souda kissed, Fuyuhiko stubbornly kept his mouth shut. He gasped when Souda grabbed his cock through his shorts, he slipped his tongue through and Fuyuhiko moaned involuntarily. Fuyuhiko could feel himself go hard in his pants, and Souda felt it too and smiled into the kiss. Souda broke the kiss off, and started kissing and nipping at his neck.

"Souda please s-stop"

"Why your obviously enjoying it"

"N-No I'm not"

"That's not what your body's saying" Fuyuhiko gasped again when Souda started palming him through his pants, then Souda stopped. Souda stood up and went to fetch something from across the room, Fuyuhiko couldn't quite see what he was getting but soon saw it when Souda turned to walk back over to him. It was a ball gag and a cock ring, Souda stripped himself and Fuyuhiko. He than placed the put the cock ring on Fuyuhiko, One is secure on he put his rock hard cock in front Fuyuhiko's face and told him to suck. Fuyuhiko complied thinking if he just went along with what he said he'd go easy on him, Fuyuhiko took the erection into his mouth, and was about to bob when Souda took over the show and started thrusting into his mouth. Fuyuhiko gagged quite a bit and that's when the horrible truth hit him harder then the bat that killed Maharu's friend, no mercy was coming to him tonight, he was the bitch in the situation and he was going to be taken advantage all night. Souda came in his mouth a couple of minutes later, and at this moment Fuyuhiko was crying he wanted to come so bad. Souda noticed this and smirked not, giving one single fuck about what Fuyuhiko wanted.

"You want to come don't you slut" Fuyuhiko nodded faintly

"Than beg me to fuck tell me how much of a fucking dirty whore you are" The though of pleading was not a happy thought to Fuyuhiko but at this moment he didn't quite care, the only on his mind was his painful erection

"P-Please master fuck me fuck me so I can't walk tomorrow I'm just your filthy whore who just wants you huge cock please master please" Fuyuhiko was disgusted with himself. Souda smiled put the ball gag on Fuyuhiko and turned him around, and with one swift motion he entered him, no preparation, no lube, nothing. It felt like fire was going through his back, It hurt like a motherfucker. Fuyuhiko screamed a well as he could with the ball gag on, Souda give Fuyuhiko a second to adjust and started ramming into him with all his might. At this point Fuyuhiko is sobbing in a mix of pain and pleasure, more of the latter. Souda finished twice inside him before taking the cock ring off, letting Fuyuhiko come. He untied him and took the ball gag off, Fuyuhiko looked at Souda noticing that His eyes faded back to their usual pink. Souda's face went from malice to concern

"Oh my god Fuyuhiko what happened I can't remember, are you okay, who did this, I can't fucking remember" Souda yelled and with little strength he had, Fuyuhiko said

"Souda you raped me" with that Fuyuhiko collapsed hearing Souda screaming apologizes and other things before collapsing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the aftermath of last night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's aftermath it's kinda sad so feels ready

Souda couldn't really sleep last night knowing what he did, he hated himself for it. He decided he would leave before Fuyuhiko got up, he probably didn't want to see him anyway. When Monokuma made the 7:00 announcement he left, he made it there before anyone else, and just sat there thinking about what he did. Hot tears rolled down his cheek, the only words that went through his mind were 'how could I have done this?'. What made everything worse to him was that he had starting liking him about halfway through yesterday, and to do something like that, Fuyuhiko must hate him now. People starting arriving shortly after that, they asked if everyone was there.

"Where's Fuyuhiko?" asked Byakuya

"I didn't see him this morning" added Peko, then it hit Souda like a ton of bricks 'what is he's hurt and can't walk'. Souda stood up abruptly people looked at him questionably

"Souda-san is something wrong?" asked Byakuya, but without some much as a glance of acknowledgement Souda dashed out of the restaurant. He ran all the way to his cottage where Fuyuhiko was still on the floor, but with Souda's concern about Fuyuhiko not wanting to see him he didn't notice the amount of blood he was losing. He was surrounded in a pool of his blood, Souda panicked and picked up the small Yakuza, silently thanking everything he was still alive. He busted through the Restaurant yelling his head off, 

"MIKAN MIKAN I NEED YOU!!" Mikan turned around to the call of her name and gasped at the sight.

"What happened?"

"That's for later JUST HELP HIM" Mikan looked at him and nodded

"Set him down" Souda complied

"I think he's bleeding out!" Mikan looked at him confused

"I can see the symptoms of bleeding out but from where" Mikan asked Souda blushed and looked down and Mikan got the picture

"Oh my well get some bandages and some cotton balls" Souda nodded and sprinted to get the supplies. An hour later Mikan had Fuyuhiko in stable condition "Someone will need to stay with him 24/7 to monitor him and come get him if anything looks off" Peko went to step up, but Souda got there first

"I will do it" everyone looked at him

"Are you sure this is a wise choice?" Peko asked

"I want to do it" Souda insisted so Peko backed off and gave the job to him. a few hours later color returned his face, and he woke up. He eyes opened and he sat up groggily, at this Souda's eyes lit up

"Fuyuhiko your up I was getting worried" Fuyuhiko looked around

"Where am I?"

"In your cottage, You were bleeding really so I took you to Mikan and she saved you, she also said that you needed to be under constant supervision so I volunteered" Souda smiled. Fuyuhiko looked at him and he remembered last night

"Hey Souda"

"Yeah" "What happened to you last night" Souda's face fell

"I don't know I can't even remember the act, I remember the before and after, I didn't even sleep last night" Tears rolled down Souda's checks

"I'm so sorry Fuyuhiko I'm so so very sorry" Fuyuhiko looked at him. He felt worse about it than Fuyuhiko ever thought, Then the ever familiar laugh rang out

"I can explain what happened last night" Monokuma giggled "I drugged one of the drinks and Souda happened to drink it, that's all there is to it chick-a-dees" Souda's face contorted with anger

"So you made me do these awful things to Fuyuhiko You damn bear" Monokuma laughed a little then disappeared like usual. Fuyuhiko looked at Souda and remembered that he fell in love with the pink haired male yesterday,and he decided to confess

"Hey Souda"

"Yeah"

"I love you" Souda looked at him with amazement, then smiled

"I love you too"


End file.
